Origin of Symmetry
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Can a relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin truly work? Harry Potter/Tracey Davis. With mentions of Harry/Ginny, Harry/Cho, Tracey/Snape. Rating for chapter 10, though its not very graphic. Part of the Album to Story Challenge. Drabbleish.
1. New Born

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Each Chapter is named for a song from Muse's album 'Origin of Symmetry'. Part of the 'Album to Story' Challenge by Gamma Orionis. Also submitting this one to the 'Slytherin Romance' challenge by Noxy88.

**A/n: **Story begins summer after GoF, told in drabble form.

**And The Bitterness Inside, Is Growing Like the New Born.**

Long hair in layered waves of chocolate fell nearly to her waist. Large doe eyes of cinnamon.

She was a runaway. Wild, beautiful, and dark.

She was like nothing else in Little Whinging and she made him forget about the death of Cedric, the return of the Dark Lord, the exile that he felt.

But even then, he still felt that overwhelming anger from time to time, swelling inside his breast like a tidal wave.

But she helped him release that pent up rage too, taking his hand in hers and tugging him along while she ran through the streets, screaming and laughing at the top of her lungs, disturbing the peace. And Harry couldn't help it, he laughed along with her, a part of him enjoying getting back at the neighbors who'd always treated him like scum.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Please review, and tell me your thoughts so far!


	2. Bliss

**Everything About You Resonates Happiness, Now I Won't Settle For Less.**

She'd said when he'd started to show an interest, that she wasn't interested in having a boyfriend. Wasn't interested in a serious relationship.

He could accept that, but now it wasn't enough. He wanted more from the beautiful girl, that seemed to change the way he looked at the world. Now he wanted more than her friendship, and friendly touches and the not so friend-like kisses she shared with him on the occasion.

"Friends don't kiss, they don't do _this_," Harry pointed out, motioning to the fact that she was straddling his lap, as he sat in a swing. His face was flushed as his hands rested on her hips, his lips swollen from the kiss they'd just shared.

"Harry, please, believe me you don't really want to be with me," she said, looking at him pleadingly with her cinnamon-colored eyes.

Harry sighed, letting it go for now. He couldn't help it, not when she looked at him from beneath her dark lashes like that.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **I forgot to mention this before, but this story is all written already. I just need to go through final editing for each chapter before posting.

Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review.


	3. Space Dementia

**You Make Me Sick, Because I Adore You So. I Love All The Dirty Tricks, And Twisted Games You Play, On Me. **

He felt his heart drop. His grip slackened on Tracey's hand and dropped it as he stared at her with hurt and accusing eyes. "You're a witch? You go to Hogwarts?" he asked, stunned. How had he been so stupid? How had he not known?

"Really Potter, are you that self-absorbed that you don't even know one of your own classmates? Or are you that prejudiced that you don't take Slytherins into account in the least?" Snape asked derisively, making Harry's stomach clench and twist.

Tracey couldn't bare to look at Harry and directed a glare at her godfather. "How did you find me?" she asked with a frown.

Snape scoffed. "YOU are in a world of trouble, so I suggest you curb your tone," Severus hissed as he strode over and grabbed Tracey by the arm. "Say goodbye to Potter, Tracey, because I assure you, you won't be seeing him again for some time."

Tracey was barely able to cast a pleading glance at Harry, before she was disapperated away. Harry fell to the ground feeling confused and heart-broken. He didn't understand, and now everything just seemed like a lie. She had played him and for what? To be with the boy-who-lived? SO she could tell her Slytherin friends who she had made a fool of him?

**TBC...**


	4. Hyper Music

**You Wanted For More Than I Was Worth.**

She was there, at Grimmauld Place. As her godfather was Snape, and he was her legal guardian, she had to live there, it was the safest place for her. Apparently, she couldn't stand staying there for the summer and had run away, not wanting to be locked up in the dark and gloomy place.

However, Harry couldn't bare the sight of her. He couldn't forgive her for keeping secrets, he detested secrets and dishonesty.

"Please Harry," she begged when she cornered him on the study. He couldn't look at her, he knew she'd be pulling those eyes on him and using them to bend him to her will like she always did and he wasn't about to allow that to happen.

"Get out of my way, Davis," he said through clenched teeth, trying to walk around her.

"Harry, please understand why I couldn't let on... you wouldn't have allowed me to even be your friend... you would have thought that I just wanted to use you, and that's-"

"Get out of my way!" he yelled at her, causing her to flinch. When he looked up, it was just in time to see the cold that masked her hurt. Her face set into an angry look.

"Fine!" she said, turning on her heel and marching out of the study, slamming the door shut behind her.

**TBC...**

**A/n: REVIEW!**


	5. Plug In Baby

**Now It's Time For Changing, And Cleansing Everything, To Forget Your Love.**

Ginny was an unexpected comfort. She helped him keep Tracey away, helped him forget, reminded him that there were prettier, more sincere girls around. Girls who didn't lie. Girls who could like him for being just Harry. Girls he didn't have to worry about having ulterior motives when he was around.

However, it wasn't the same. When he looked down into Ginny's blue eyes, he couldn't help wishing they were warm cinnamon and a bit more rounder. When their lips grazed, he couldn't help wishing they were a bit plumper.

His heart didn't race when he was around her. He didn't feel butterflies in his stomach, or warmth spread in his being.

However, seeing Tracey only made him fill with bitterness. His heart clenched, and he'd feel sick.

He couldn't exactly wait for the summer to come to an end and be back at school, where he'd at least be able to avoid seeing her.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Please review!


	6. Citizen Erased

**For One Moment, I Wish You'd Hold Your Stage, With No Feelings At All.**

"Potter is a Gryffindor, Tracey. Gryffindors will only ever love another Gryffindor, you should know this," Severus said with a heavy sigh as he looked at the dark-haired girl curled on her side on her bed. Dry tear tracks on her cheeks were the only indication she had cried for the stupid Gryffindor.

Tracey didn't say anything to this. She knew he meant well, that he wanted to help her. However, at this moment, she couldn't hear it. She didn't want to hear it. Even though she knew he was right. He had seen Harry with the Weaslette.

"But I thought he was better. I thought he'd see past our Houses, he's so nice... I didn't think-"

"Don't lie, Tracey. Not to yourself," Severus hissed. "If you really thought that, you'd have let Potter know who you really were. Broken people like us don't get what we want!"

At this, the tears started pouring down her face and Severus felt his heart clench. He wasn't cut out for this kind of thing! He wished the Tracey's mother was here, Madeline would have been better able to handle this.

"Summer will soon be over. Then you won't have to see him," Severus stated at last. Tracey didn't say anything, so he turned and walked to the door, preparing to leave her be, and leave Grimmauld Place. He'd only come to check on her.

However, before he reached the door, he heard her call out his name. "Please stay," she whispered in the dark and dank room.

"I thought you couldn't stand to be with me, isn't that why you ran away in the first place and refused to allow me to see you these last few weeks you've been back?" Severus said archly, turning around once more to find that she was sitting up in the large four-poster.

She looked down in her lap, as if ashamed. "It wasn't you I was running away from, its this place. It's odious," she said with a look of disgust on her face. "And I didn't want to see you because I was angry, but my anger was misplaced. It's not your fault any of this happened," she said in a quiet voice. "So will you please stay... and hold me?"

Severus sighed heavily as though he was very much put upon, "Very well, poppet." He walked over, laying down in the bed next to his goddaughter and allowing the girl to curl into his side, burying her face in his chest as he draped his arms around her.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Thank you to DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92 for reviewing consistently every chapter, I'm glad someone is enjoying this story and the reviews are much appreciated.


	7. Micro Cuts

**Hands Are Red With Your Blame.**

Tracey was glad, they were returning to school. She'd be far away from the dark, awful place that was Gimmauld place. And she'd be able to put distance between Harry and his Weaslette. They deserved each other, she thought bitterly.

Severus was right... Gryffindors only went with Gryffindors and no one could love the broken.

XX

It was her fault, Harry thought as they reached platform nine and three quarters and she split from the group to go off to her Slytherin friends. Probably to tell them what a fool she had made of the Harry Potter.

Somehow he thought, that he'd never be the same now. He couldn't be. Not after loving someone and feeling like he had been betrayed.

He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to love again, much less trust. And it was all her fault.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Review!


	8. Feeling Good

**It's A New Dawn, It's A New Day, It's A New Life For Me, And I'm Feeling Good.**

The first several months were miserable, even if he was back to the only home he'd ever known. Between Umbridge, being banned from Quidditch, the looks and ridicule he got from most of the school...

He didn't get much of a reprieve from Tracey, either. Things didn't go back to how they were before he met her. He was simply so _aware_ of her existence.

However, with the formation of the DA, things were starting to look up. Nothing could quite make him happy so much as that... it gave him comfort and it was so unexpected.

He supposed it helped that after breaking things off with Ginny, he'd gotten a chance with Cho, whom he'd had a crush on since third year.

Yeah.. things were definitely looking up.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **As always, please review.


	9. Screenager

**Stop Your Screaming, No One Can Hear.**

He was in a state, because he'd been informed he'd have to teach Potter Occlumency. It was what accounted for the heavy amounts of alcohol he'd consumed.

She was in a state... because that seemed her condition most days. She supposed she really shouldn't have allowed Daphne and Blaise to convince her it would be a good idea to get drunk, even if it was the holidays.

She didn't plan on seducing her godfather. He was simply where she'd come to turn to when she needed comfort, for years now. Ending up in his bed was not part of her plan or intention. She was sure it wasn't his either.

However, when morning came, it wasn't regret that she felt. She felt... better than she had in some time, despite the crushing headache and the soreness between her legs.

Of course, Severus took care of that with a cleansing potion and muscle relaxant, before promptly kicking her out and heading for the shower.

Tracey unabashedly joined him, ignoring his attempt to get rid of her so he could sulk. If this was what it took to finally put Potter from her mind, she wasn't going to allow it to slip away, even if it was incredibly fucked up.

Severus found it impossible to say no to her, Tracey was used to getting her way.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Review!


	10. Dark Shines

**You Light Up My Darkest Skies. You Take Only Seconds to Draw Me In. So Be Mine, And Your Innocence I Will Consume.**

"_You're mine, do you understand, poppet?" Severus said breathily in his velvety voice to the beautiful girl writhing beneath him as he thrust inside her wet, tight and hot center. Tracey nodded her head, another moan escaping her as she clenched her fingers in his hair. "Say it, Tracey," Severus hissed, feeling himself coming closer to his release. "Mine, and no one else's."_

"_I'm yours, all yours," she panted, shuddering beneath him and clenching around him tightly as she came, calling his name._

"_That's it poppet, come for me," Severus groaned as his thrusts became more erratic. _

Harry couldn't quite believe what he had seen as he stumbled back. He felt his heart pounding, and blood rushing in his ears. His heart, which he had thought had finally gotten over Tracey Davis, seemed to shatter all over again as he looked at Snape in horror and with hatred.

He still couldn't quite believe it. He opened and shut his mouth several times, not sure what to say. However, before he could say anything Snape was upon him, grabbing him by the arms and slamming his back harshly against the door behind him, causing his head to bounce painfully against it.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw, I will make you wish you were never born!" Snape hissed, through clenched teeth as he glared down at Harry.

"How could you?" Harry spat in disgust. "Don't you care that you're taking advantage of her? You're old enough to be her dad!"

"It's not any of your concern, is it? You threw her away like garbage, for what? Because you hate Slytherins too much to take any notice of them unless they are tormenting you? It's not her fault you didn't know who she was," he spat, pressing his wand now to Harry's throat and looking down at him menacingly. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, Potter, you'll beg for death before I'm through with you."

Harry glared at Snape, however, the first part of Snape's statement stung. Nodding his head, Harry stumbled as Snape tossed him out of his office, telling him his lessons were at an end.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **So after this, only two more chapters and the story is complete. So please review and let me know what you think so far, reviews are much appreciated.


	11. Megalomania

**A/n: **I would like to respond to some concerns of Lord of Bones. Normally I would do this in a PM but as the review was not left by someone logged in, here we go: Harry, though I love him and is a very good person, is prejudiced against Slytherins. He has never actually given any of them a chance in the books, has he? At least not until the seventh book, after Snape's revealed his memories to him.

I think its a bit unfair, to call the students in Slytherin House, Voldemort Youth. Not ALL Slytherins care for Voldemort. Slughorn refused to join his ranks. And it's an unfair assumption that all Slytherins would want to join up. And from what I recall, the only Slytherins that REALLY put effort in tormenting Harry were Malfoy and his two goons and Pansy Parkinson. Besides the Slytherins weren't the only ones up in arms against Harry, in Chamber of Secrets, Goblet of Fire, and Order of the Phoenix, there were points in the book where practically the whole school was against him, even members of Gryffindor. Seamus for example, at the beginning of Order of the Phoenix. And Slytherins aren't the only one's who go 'dark', I mean look at Peter Pettigrew.

As for Snape being a pedophile, as far as I know the age of consent in the UK is sixteen. And just because Tracey is a fifth year in this fic, does not mean she is fifteen. She could very easily have already turned sixteen.

As for Snape, whatever he usually says to Potter, doesn't have to be rational considering he hates Potter so much. I mean... why on earth would Snape always treat Harry as if he's been brought up spoiled, when he knew Petunia treated her own sister like a freak? It's because Snape is blinded by his hate. He refuses to see Harry as anything more than his father.

**Paradise Comes At A Price, That I'm Not Prepared To Pay.**

"Please, Tracey."

Tracey eyed Harry with a highly calculating gaze as she thought. He was offering her everything, everything she had wanted for so long, everything that she had desired.

"No," Tracey responded, though it pained her some to do so. However, it wasn't a risk she was willing to take. Taking him up on his offer, tempting though it was, would cost her Severus. Severus who had always been there for her, who'd never left her and would never do so if he could help it.

She knew Severs was difficult. He was possessive, obsessive, jealous, bitter and spiteful. She knew that he would never love her the way she loved Harry because Severus had had his own Gryffindor-love. However, she couldn't abandon him. Severus _needed_ her, he adored her, and when they were together in bed he worshiped her body.

And unlike Harry, she didn't have to worry about Severus leaving her because she wasn't worthy. He was just as broken as she was.

"It's too late for us, Harry. And I'm not leaving Severus because of some sudden caprice of yours. I'm sure in a couple more months, you'll just get bored again and look for someone else, just as you did with Ginny and Cho," Tracey stated coolly before turning on her heel and marching away even though her heart ached. But she knew it was for the best.

**TBC...**


	12. Futurism

**A Future Turns Us Into Silent Gods.**

"I knew he loved her, that he'd never stopped loving her and always would," Tracey sniffled quietly from where she kneeled in the Great Hall, next to her godfather. Tears silently streaked down her face as she sat next to Harry. The last two years had been hellish, even with Severus at her side. Now he was gone, and she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

"Then why-"

"Because he needed me... his loneliness was crushing, and I was his only comfort. That's why I picked him, even though I knew he'd never quite love me like that," she explained quietly as she stared through her tears at her godfather who was ghastly pale and laying lifeless before her. She wiped her tears from her eyes, and tried to look at Harry with a scathing glance. "Besides, I was right wasn't I? Sixth year you got back with Ginny and I assume-"

"We're not together, Tracey. And no, I don't have plans on returning to her," Harry said with a tired sigh. He was exhausted... arguing with Tracey wasn't what he'd come over for. "Look, I just wanted to let you know, I'm here for you."

Tracey felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at Harry. She nodded and slipped her hand into his, before turning back to look at her godfather. She needed him to hold her hand, needed his warmth... it was nice to know _someone_ cared for her, even if it was only a little.

The two teens sat together, side by side, in the sun-drenched Great Hall. One silently grieving her godfather, the other silently offering comfort.

Harry was content with the quiet. Hoping for a brighter future.

_**~Fin~**_

_**A/n: **_Well that's all. Hope the story was enjoyed. As always, please review.


End file.
